This Town
by Fanlady
Summary: Empat tahun sejak Yaya pergi, tapi tak banyak yang berubah dari kota kecil kelahirannya. Termasuk perasaannya pada pemuda itu. /AU/BoboiboyxYaya


A/N :

Kangen nulis BoYa. Pas banget waktu lagi dengerin lagu 'This Town'nya Niall Horan jadi kepikiran ide ini. Kalau mau baca ff ini sih lebih baik dengerin lagu itu juga, biar feel-nye lebih kerasa. Tapi kalau ga mau gapapa juga kok /plak

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

" **This Town"**

 **By Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : AU, BoboiboyxYaya, adult!chara(s), OOC**

.

.

.

Lampu kota yang berkerlip cantik memantul di kedua bola mata Yaya yang sewarna karamel. Ia memandang warna-warni cantik dari lampu-lampu itu seraya mengukir senyum tipis. Sudah lama sekali ia tak kembali ke kota kelahirannya ini. Empat tahun lamanya ia pergi menuntut ilmu di negeri orang, berbekal beasiswa penuh yang didapatnya dengan perjuangan keras.

Yaya nyaris tak bisa membendung rasa rindu seiring setiap langkah yang dilaluinya saat menyusuri kembali jalanan kota kecil ini. Di tempat inilah ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Hampir setiap sudut kota ini memiliki kenangan tersendiri baginya. Setiap bangunan, pohon, tiang lampu, seolah menyapanya ramah, mengucapkan selamat datang kembali untuknya. Tak banyak hal yang berubah dari kota ini. Semuanya masih sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Yaya.

Suara dering ponsel menarik Yaya dari nostalgianya. Ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk dari teman-teman lamanya. Kebanyakan berisi ucapan selamat datang. Yang lain berkata mereka merindukannya dan ingin bertemu. Namun dari semua pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya sejak kepulangannya tadi, masih belum ada pesan dari seseorang yang paling diharapkan Yaya.

Gadis berkerudung merah muda itu mendesah pelan. Ia menghirup cokelat panas dari cangkir kertas yang digenggamnya. Wajahnya mendongak ke langit malam yang gelap di atasnya. Mendung. Sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Angin dingin berhembus, membuat Yaya merapatkan jaket oranye yang tengah dipakainya. Walau sudah empat tahun berlalu, tapi Yaya masih bisa mencium aroma dari pemilik jaket ini sebelumnya. Bau vanilla yang manis, yang selalu membuat jantung Yaya berdebar tak karuan walau orang itu tak berada di dekatnya.

Di mana dia sekarang? Yaya membatin dalam hatinya. Rasa rindu yang meluap di dadanya nyaris terasa sakit, hingga Yaya harus memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkannya. Namun tentu saja perasaan itu tak mudah menguap begitu saja. Yaya ingin sekali melihat wajahnya lagi. Bisakah?

Sejak kepergiannya beberapa tahun lalu, Yaya benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan orang itu. Mereka masih berkomunikasi pada awalnya, namun semakin lama frekuensinya semakin berkurang karena kesibukan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya komunikasi di antara mereka benar-benar terputus. Tetapi Yaya tetap sering menanyakan tentangnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Ia mendengar bahwa pemuda itu telah memiliki gadis lain di hatinya. Yaya merasa sedih saat mendengarnya. Tadinya ia berharap orang itu akan memenuhi janjinya untuk tetap setia menunggunya kembali. Tapi apa boleh buat, jarak ribuan mil memisahkan mereka. Bahkan hati yang setia pun bisa berpaling karenanya.

Ponsel Yaya kembali berdering. Ia mengecek, ada satu pesan baru yang masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

 _Aku dengar kau sudah pulang. Benarkah?_

Yaya menahan napas. Walau tak ada nama yang tertera, tapi ia tahu pasti siapa pengirim pesan itu. Belum lagi ia memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalasnya, pesan baru kembali muncul.

 _Kau sedang di mana? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?_

Tangan Yaya yang memegang ponselnya bergetar. Bodoh. Setelah selama ini tak pernah member kabar apa pun padanya, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mengajaknya bertemu semudah ini? Walau Yaya tentu saja sangat ingin melihat wajahnya lagi.

Lagi-lagi ada pesan baru. Dari nomor yang sama.

 _Aku merindukanmu._

"Bohong …" gumam Yaya lirih di tengah hembusan nagin malam.

"Itu tidak bohong …"

Yaya tersentak. Ia mendongak dan menatap tak percaya pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya masih sama seperti yang ada di dalam ingatan Yaya. Bahkan ia masih memakai topi dinosaurus oranye-nya yang selalu dianggap konyol oleh Yaya.

"Boboiboy …" Yaya berbisik lirih. Ia masih tak percaya pemuda yang sedari tadi memenuhi benaknya kini benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi?

"Lama tak bertemu, Yaya …" Boboiboy tersenyum samar.

Mata Yaya terasa panas, sebelum akhirnya bulir-bulir bening lolos dan turun membasahi pipinya. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Boboiboy bodoh! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tak pernah menghubungiku lagi?" isaknya. Ia sudah berpikir Boboiboy telah melupakannya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu muncul begitu saja setelah membuat pikirannya sekacau ini?

"Maafkan aku. Aku … hanya tak ingin menganggumu. Aku tahu kau sedang berjuang meraih mimpimu di sana, dan aku tidak ingin menghambatmu," ujar Boboiboy pelan.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk memutuskan semua kontak denganku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa aku telah berbuat salah hingga kau memilih untuk menjauh dariku …" Yaya masih terisak-isak. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Ia menyalahkan Boboiboy karena telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, padahal baru beberapa jam ia menginjakkan kaki kembali di kampung halamannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau berhasil, itu saja."

"Aku dengar kau sudah punya pacar …"

"Itu cuma bohongan. Aku menyuruh Ying memberitahumu seperti itu, agar kau tidak lagi memikirkanku dan fokus dengan studimu."

Yaya menyeka air mata dengan lengan bajunya. "Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau yakin sekali aku akan terus memikirkanmu selama di sana?"

"Karena kau mencintaiku, kan?" Boboiboy nyengir.

"Huh, kau terlalu percaya diri," Yaya mendengus pelan.

Boboiboy terkekeh. "Tapi itu benar, kan? Buktinya kau masih menyimpan jaketku," katanya sambil menunjuk jaket yang dipakai Yaya.

Yaya menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Ia memang tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Bagaimana pun, Yaya memang masih mencintai Boboiboy. Ia _selalu_ mencintai pemuda itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu," kata Boboiboy. Ia merogoh saku jaket hitam yang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah tua. Yaya terkejut saat Boboiboy membuka kotak itu dan melihat sebuah cincin di dalamnya. "Aku sudah menyimpannya sejak sebelum kepergianmu. Tapi aku menunggu sampai kau kembali untuk memberikannya," Boboiboy berujar dengan seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Yaya tak tahu harus berkata apa. Benarkah Boboiboy telah menyimpan cincin itu selama empat tahun untuk diberikan padanya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak dulu, Yaya. Aku tak pernah berpaling pada siapa pun. Aku selalu menunggumu, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali. Dan sekarang aku tak ingin jauh darimu lagi. Karena itu … maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Yaya tak perlu berpikir dua kali. Ia mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ya, aku mau …"

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
